


Solace

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [18]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, it's really soft yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: 'He’s never given much thought to heartbeats, not until you. Not until he collapses one day, onto your chest after coming in you so hard he sees stars, and one of your gentle hands pets down his hair, and your chest is practically heaving, panting, as you try and catch your breath from your own mind-shattering orgasm. He notices how fast your heart is going then, puts his cheek right on your breast, counts the beats.'





	Solace

Once Pale gets to the point in your relationship where he’s finally convinced himself he’s allowed to stay, he revels in the closeness. 

Once that nagging voice in the back of his head shuts the fuck up, the one that tells him to _leave_

to _run_

_don’t show your stomach in case she sinks her teeth there,_

the one that tells him _it’s better if you walk away on your own so she can’t kick you out. _

Once he realizes you’re not going to bite his wounded heart, or kick him out the door, does he allow himself to stay; and when he stays, he’s desperate for that closeness. It’s been denied to him for so long, years and years. Even when he had it for an instant, in some shitty fucking loft in Manhattan with big windows and the ghost of a dancer, he didn’t really.

Even then it was _go away_,

it was _I’m frightened_,

it was _I don’t like you. _

You’re not anything like that, with you it’s _please stay, _

it’s _I’ll make breakfast? _

it’s _I love you. _

He’s never given much thought to heartbeats, not until you. Not until he collapses one day, onto your chest after coming in you so hard he sees stars, and one of your gentle hands pets down his hair, and your chest is practically heaving, panting, as you try and catch your breath from your own mind-shattering orgasm. He notices how fast your heart is going then, puts his cheek right on your breast, counts the beats. 

He counts them until they slow, until he’s calmed down enough to ask for a cigarette. You bring one to your lips long enough just to light it, before passing it down to Pale, who’s got one hand on your side, slowly soothing your skin. He strokes your side as his other hand brings the cigarette to his own lips, breathes in deeply. Your heartbeat is calm, normal now, and you scratch slowly, lazily at his scalp, rub soothing circles on his back right between his shoulder-blades.

That combined with the nicotine calms him as well. 

There’s not a lot of talking in these moments, surprisingly.

He finds he don’t got nothin’ to say, afraid that if he talks he’ll break the spell.

He finishes his cigarette instead, sticks it in the ashtray that’s on the bedside table, the one he stashed there months ago. He shuffles himself down, sliding his face from your chest to your stomach, resting just beneath your ribs. His hands grope at your tits, they’re sticky with dried sweat, but soft just the same. He gives them a light squeeze, and you hum out a happy sound, happy that he’s still there. 

He likes kissing you, likes pressing his lips to your skin. When he’s riled up he’ll bite at your skin, suck dark bruises into it, but in the quiet spaces, he just kisses. Chaste fuckin’ things, closed mouthed kisses. Out of everything, of all the places he’s fucked you and all the things he’s done to you, this feels the most intimate. 

And like many other things you’re good at, you’re good at this too, at loving him. At receiving the affection he has no idea how to give you, no fucking clue how to articulate. He doesn’t know how, and you still accept it anyway, you still thank him with a smile that reaches your eyes, a hand in his hair, one on his back. 

Once he realizes he can have this whenever he wants, he looks forward to it after a long day, knowing he’ll get to fuck the daylights out of you, and then hold you real tight the whole night through. 


End file.
